


Солнце, я становлюсь твоим лучом

by avadakedavra, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, M/M, challenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: Саундтрек к циклу the hero's shoulders (https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719319), перевод которого команда подготовила на высокий рейтинг
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Челлендж





	Солнце, я становлюсь твоим лучом

1) 00:00 - 03:59 - Сплин, "Приходи"

2) 03:59 - 06:18 - Вера Полозкова, "Кто там?"

3) 06:18 - 11:14 - Brainstorm, "Ты не один"

4) 11:14 - 14:50 - Ночные снайперы, "Неторопливая любовь"

5) 14:50 - 19:25 - Кукрыниксы, "Падающая звезда"

6) 19:25 - 22:35 - Магелланово Облако, "Вьюга"

7) 22:35 - 27:35 - Би-2, "Пекло"

8) 27:35 - 29:10 - Порнофильмы, "Я так боюсь"

9) 29:10 - 33:25 - Ночные Снайперы, "Это не мне"

10) 33:25 - 37:47 - Би-2, "Три сантиметра над землей"

11) 37:47 - 41:15 - Сплин, "Романс"

12) 41:15 - 43:28 - Светлана Сурганова и Диана Арбенина, "Солнце"

[Скачать фанмикс одним архивом](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Henl8ya3Uw9x9FmRm1GQQ509zmXBIcV0/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
